In the context of certain medical and dental procedures, it may be desirable to increase the volume of bone at certain locations. The desire to increase bone volume may arise from a desire to strengthen a weak area in a bone. Another reason for increasing bone volume is to provide sufficient volume to accommodate a device implanted into the bone.
One method for increasing bone volume involves removing bone from one part of the body and transplanting to the area where it is desired to increase the bone volume. Bone implant procedures involve major surgery and disruption to the patient's body, wherein a patient's body is opened. Bone to be transplanted is then physically removed from a bone with saws and/or chisels, for example. One area where bone is often removed from is the ribs, another is the hip. The area that the bone is to be transplanted to is then cut open and a proper site prepared for receiving the transplanted bone. The transplanted bone is then transferred to the site. Bone transplant typically involves major surgery involving full anesthesia.
An alternative to bone implant surgery for increasing bone volume involves a process known as distraction osteogenesis. In distraction csteogenesis procedures, bone is stretched. Typically, an incision is made between two portions of bone and the portions of bone are then slowly separated from each other. It is desired that the space created by a separation of the bone portions is then filled in by new bone.